It has been found that the conventional extendable handle for a luggage is inconvenient to use and has a lot of drawbacks.
FIGS. 6, 6A and 6B illustrate a conventional extendable handle which includes a pair of inner telescopic members 72, a handle grip 70, a pair of outer telescopic members 71, a pair of sleeves 73, a pair of springs 74, and a pair of buttons 75. The button 75 is connected with the spring 74 and fitted in the hole 711 of the outer telescopic member 71. However, it is necessary to press the left and right buttons 75 in order to pull the inner telescopic members 72 thereby causing much inconvenience in use. In addition, when the springs 74 are fatigued, the inner telescopic members 72 will not be able to be kept at a fixed position hence losing their function.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an extendable handle for a luggage which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.